


Winter Solstice

by firebird1812



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird1812/pseuds/firebird1812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle Secret Santa Gift for themonstersweaknesses</p><p>Prompt: Teacher, student, winter break interactions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Solstice

Winter Solstice

Everyone was a buzz with the end of the semester ritual. Final exam grades had been posted, and most were headed home for the holidays. Winter break was just the thing that everyone needed.  
The ground was lightly powered with the early morning snow flurries. It would surely turn to slush and ice in a few days, but it looked pretty for the time being. Many of the students were packing up their vehicles and dragging their things to ready for the journey home.  
Everyone that was except Belle French. She was still in her dorm room, drinking hot cocoa and reading A Christmas Carol. A tradition of hers at the winter holiday. Belle had received permission along with a handful of student to stay on campus for the winter break. She wouldn't be seeing her father this year. They had a horrible argument at Thanksgiving about her change in majors.  
Belle in her junior year had decided that she no longer wished to be a teacher but a writer. Sure she knew it was a risky choice, but she felt convinced that it was time to follow her heart instead of her father's expectation of her. No one choice her path but her. She felt sad that her father was not as open as her mother had been. Since her death, Belle notice her father was not himself. Just a mere shell of the great man that he once was.  
She hummed in pleasure as she took a sip of the liquid chocolate. It reminded her of the days her mother used to make hot cocoa for winter. She would put too much whip cream on her father's, and then he would have it all over his face. Everyone was laughed at that and enjoy the cheerful spirit of being together of a family. But those days were over.  
This year she would be by herself, alone for Christmas. Belle supposed that there could be worst things to happen. She could have been kicked off campus and have to face her father's disappointment. Or worst, she could still be dating Gaston, her self-absorbed ex whose hands liked to wander a bit too much for her.  
Belle decided that she would make the most of things. She would get a mini tree, buy herself a new book, and grab food from her favorite cafe that was just around the corner for the campus dorm. Yes, this would be a quaint winter break. Or so she hoped.

Professor Rumplestilskin Gold was alone. As he was every year. Yet he preferred it that way. He had just finished another miserable semester of teaching British Literature and History. Most of his student was just hoping for a passing grade, if they even could do that. He never had one student appreciate what he was teaching or fully understand the importance of it all.  
Well, he thought, that wasn't completely true. There was one student who seemed to not only thrive at his class but thoroughly take pleasure from it. One Ms. Belle French. She was his star pupil even if she didn't know it. In all his years of teaching at Storybrooke University, he had never had a student so readily take on his unspoken challenge to embrace the class and its work.  
Professor Gold had never spoken to her outside of the class session and even then it was through questions and answers and written notes on her assignments. At first impressions, he thought she was just another pretty face of average intelligence. But after just one class, he realized his mistake. And he never made mistake. At least, none that he admitted to.  
She had a vast knowledge of all the books he threw at the class and a deep passion, like himself, of all the works he considered masterpieces. But the one thing that made her special and stand out, was her treatment of him. Most of the time when he asked a student a question, he either got a terrified stuttered or rude sarcasm. Yet Belle spoke to him as though they were friends having a discussion.  
He laughed at that. There was no way that she would want to be friends with him. She was beautiful, intelligence, and a sincere kindness that made her glow. He was an old professor who was a grouch and hated almost everyone. But he liked Belle. He liked Belle a lot. But the idea was absurd and inappropriate. A teacher should not try to pursue a relationship was a student, especially that kind of relationship that he was thinking.  
He groaned at himself. Why did he have to think like a dirty old man? But he couldn't deny the attraction he felt toward Belle. And the more he thought about it, the more he realize how intense some of those feelings were. But she would be out of his life soon. He knew he had her again next semester, but then what? She would move on. He would be alone.

It was December 21st and Belle was miserable. She never thought she would feel this lonely. All her classes had kept her distracted from the ache, but in the last few days, she had to face it head on. She missed her British Literature and History class most of all. She loved the way that Professor Gold taught. He was so passionate about his subject. It was though it was his child and he had raise it to become something great.  
Belle also love books and British Literature was by far the best. Professor Gold had given her a perspective she had never noticed before when she read Shakespeare or Burns. He brought Bronte and Austen to life, renewing her love for books. He easily shamed all experts. She adored Gold's class. And to be honest she adored him. It was the reason for her changing her major. But she couldn't just go up to her father is say, “Da, I'm changing my major, life, and education because I'm infatuated with a professor.” How ridiculous.  
Belle sighed. She had quickly developed an innocent crush on him at the beginning of the semester. She could listen to his voice for hours. And where he seemed cruel and insensitive with others, he came across as attentive and kind to help. But she figured that was her feelings speaking for her. Feelings that must never come to light.  
Belle fiddled with her scarf. She had decided to walk to the cafe for an early Christmas dinner. Everything, she figured, would be closed on Christmas day, so she took the opportunity to enjoy herself ahead of time.  
Nook and Crumb was her favorite non-campus place to be. They had a little reading corner, a wonderful cafe, and a huge shelf of books to selective from. Not to mention the cozy fireplace where many sat and read or ate their food. Belle came hear often to relax after a long week of studying. Originally she came there to escape from Gaston. He would date go into such a place. He had hated anything to do with literature or intellect for that matter. He was on a sports scholarship for lacrosse and just made good enough grades to not get kicked on the team.  
Belle still can't believe that she had been set up on a blind date with him. At first she went because her roommate, Ruby, had insisted on it. Belle loved Ruby but her choice in men was not always ideal. Her other roommate, Emma, had been the one to rescue her the night she had broken things off with Gaston. Outraged and insulted, he stormed away, leaving her stranded at the fancy restaurant he forced her to go to. Emma drove all that way too save her. Emma had even postponed her date with Killian, her current boyfriend.  
Belle ordered her favorite broccoli cheddar soup and turkey on rye sandwich. For her drink, she spent a little extra and got the most expensive Imperial Green Tea that the cafe offered. She chose a the little corner by the fireplace and contented herself with her new tome of Tolkien's Lord of the Rings. Sure it was a splurge but Belle couldn't care less. The ongoings of Middle Earth would erase her loneliness for the night.  
Of course that was exactly what Belle had in mind. As she was reading, she heard a familiar gruff voice by the entrance of the cafe, chastising another customers for not paying attention to where they were going. Slowly peering over her book, she spotted none other than Professor Gold, walking through her safe haven, cane and all. And headed straight for her.

Gold didn't know what had possessed him to coming to this cafe called Nook and Cafe. Surely he was going out of his mind. Or he was lonely and even if he hated people, he wanted to be in a place that felt like home. Even if he would never admit to wanted to belonging anywhere. Literature was his calling, teaching his profession, but his home was no where.  
As he came through the door, a young male, ran into him, almost toppling him to the ground. If it wasn't for his cane, he would have embraced the floor.  
“Watch where your going, stupid lad”, he growled out.  
“Ss-ss-sorry Professor Gold”, the male stuttered out. Then he fled.  
Good, Gold thought, another idiot away from him.  
As he brushed himself off, Gold looked up and there she was, Belle. His gorgeous intellect. His, he thought. When did he start thinking of her as his. Obviously when he had lost his mind and came to this place. But at the same time, it did bring him to her. He had to speak to her. He just had to if only for a short while.  
Gold made a beeline toward her and he noticed that she had since looked up and spotted him. He hope that he hadn't disappointed or interrupted her evening. But he had to talk to her.  
“Ms. French, how pleasant to find you here” he said trying to make conversation.  
“Mr. Gold, I didn't know you came here”, she spoke in a surprise yet nice tone.  
“ I don't”, he said bluntly. Too bluntly to his ears.  
“Oh, well then. Would you care to sit with me?” she asked.  
Gold couldn't believe his ear. Belle had asked him to sit with her.  
“Only if I'm not interrupting your evening.”  
“Oh no. I'm not doing anything but reading. I'm on my own for the break. It would be nice to have someone to talk to.”  
“Alright then. I would be honored to join you. Mind if I order some tea?”

Belle was completely in utter shock. Professor Gold, her teacher, her crush, her adoration, was now sitting down with her at her favorite place. She almost pinched herself to make sure that it was real. She knew she was probably blushing and ranting on about her misfortune of the break. She was making a complete fool of herself.  
Finally the pot of tea arrived at the side table and Professor Gold had ordered for a spare cup for her. Belle felt honored to have tea with him but where to beginning talking. He was highly intelligent and she was reading Lord of the Rings. The corner could swallow her now.  
“No plans for you, Professor?”  
“No, and please call me Gold. Formality doesn't suite us I don't think.”  
Belle smiled at this. “Well then, you must call me Belle then. Only fair.”  
It was his turn to smile and she didn't think it would turn her knees to jello, but it did. It didn't quite reach his eyes but it was kind. It was like he didn't expect the consideration from her but was thanking her anyway.  
“Why are you alone this fair solstice night, Belle?” She hadn't thought he would come back to this topic. Of all the things to say, she thought they were going to discuss next semester's readings over tea and debate British history.  
“ Um, well, you see I'm afraid my father and I are on the outs right now. And instead of being yelled at all break, I stayed behind.” She hoped she didn't sound as never as she felt.  
“Well, I'm sorry your home life is uneasy. But I can't say I'm sorry your here.”  
Belle felt her chest tighten. Gold was almost too perfect. But she felt he was holding back something. Something she felt that was keeping him polite and from speaking the entire truth. Belle looked at him. She looked right into his eyes as if begging for him to reveal himself. It was daring and bold, but she needed to know what he had to tell.  
Gold didn't disappoint. He stared right back into her eyes, and steeled himself for what was coming next. Belle held her breath. The room became still. Gold opened his mouth and spoke.  
“Belle, I have a confession.”

“Belle, I....I have come to have deep feelings for you.”  
Now he had done it. He had gone and told his favorite student, his brightest pupil, his Belle, that he was in amour with her. Though he didn't use the word 'love', the intent and meaning was in his tone. The moment when she had boldly stare into his eyes, he knew he could hide his feelings no longer.  
But in the next moment, he felt dreadful. She gaped at him; the shock.  
Then a warm, gentle, and knowing smile graced her features slowly. The shocked melting away into the beautiful, smart young woman he had fallen for.  
“Oh Gold. I...I feel the same for you. I...I never thought you could even begin to feel for me what I feel for you”  
Gold's heart soared. He felt like he had a home. He had found a home on the shortest day of the year with the most unlikely of people. And he felt like nothing could be better.  
“Belle. Beautiful Belle. My Belle.” He uttered the very words he have felt as truth for so long.  
“Would you like to go for a walk Gold?”  
“ Rumple, call me Rumple. It's my real name.”  
“Rumple.” His name had never sounded so sweet. But coming from Belle, it was perfect. She was perfect.  
“Rumple, would you like to go for a walk? You mention it was the Winter Solstice?”  
“It is indeed”, he smiled at her remembering what he said. Gold tried to think of some sort of poem that fit what he was feeling at that very moment. Words were alluding him. But then it hit him.  
“ Robert Bridges once wrote,” Gold spoke,

 ' “But even for them awhile no cares encumber  
Their minds diverted; the daily word is unspoken,  
The daily thoughts of labour and sorrow slumber  
At the sight of the beauty that greets them, for the charm they have broken.” '(1)

This is how I feel about you Belle. This is how I have felt about you all semester. And up until now I didn't have the courage or the words to tell you. But you gave me the courage and you except my words, even though they come from another. But I believe that it describes this night for us Belle. This Winter Solstice. I would love to walk with you Belle. Because I love you Belle.”  
And his Belle smiled and Gold knew he would not be alone this Christmas. He was loved. Belle was his home now.

 

Notes: (1) Robert Bridges's London Snow,1890


End file.
